Protecting the Oracles
by ghostface4
Summary: After hearing that the Oracles are threatened, Link takes it upon himself to protect them. With one hero and two beautiful girls all under one roof, Din and Nayru plan to make sure their guardian knows how much his presence is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A lone Gerudo sat atop a gray mare, looking out at the vast sands of the Gerudo Desert. She dressed in the attire of a Gerudo warrior, purple halter top with purple harem pants, a veil on the lower half of her face, twin scimitars at her waist, and her fiery red hair done up in a ponytail. Suddenly, she spotted something approaching in the distance. Her eyes narrowed. She reached for her swords. The figure got closer and closer. Eventually, she could see who it was: a young man clad in green, riding on a brown mare. As the man drew closer, he drew his sword. She did likewise. When the man got close enough, he leapt off his horse and she did the same. The two engaged in a furious sword fight, their swords clanging madly against each other. This went on for several minutes until she caught his sword between hers, wrenched out of his hand, kicked him in the chest, knocking him down, and holding both swords at his throat.

"I win." She said smugly.

"Oh, really?" He replied.

With that, he locked his foot around her ankle and pulled, causing her to fall to the ground. The man quickly grabbed his sword, jumped to his feet, and pointed his sword at the Gerudo's throat.

"You were saying?" He said just as smugly.

"That's no way to treat a lady." She sniffed.

"Oh, you're no lady." He chuckled as he sheathed his sword and helped her up.

"Well then, I've been in the wrong position in the Gerudo all my life." She chuckled as she brushed herself off.

The two smiled warmly at each other. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her veil and the two kissed passionately. Her foot popped up behind her as their tongues intertwined, exploring each other's' mouths. One of his hands ran up and down her smooth, warm bare back, going under her top, his other hand squeezing her round, firm backside. One of her hands ran through his blond hair while the other squeezed his firm rear. Eventually, they parted for air. He took the opportunity to bury his face in her soft, warm neck.

"I've missed you so much, Din." He breathed.

"Me too, Link." She smiled. Then she felt a certain reaction from down below that was poking between her legs.

"Ooh, you certainly feel like you missed me." Din grinned as she began stroking his rod. "Your poor sword hasn't been getting much polishing, hmm?"

"Not from anyone as good as you." Link told her.

With a devilish look, Din abruptly pulled away from Link, leaving feeling a lot colder in spite of being in a desert and his boner practically whimpering in protest.

"Come on." She said. "Let's collect the horses and take them to my camp. We can get re accommodated there."

And so, the two got their horses and Din led Link to a small oasis where a large tent was set up, Link's eyes firmly attached on Din's rear the whole way. Din stopped at the tent's entrance.

"Give me a moment to make myself a bit more presentable, will you? Oh, and let me get a look at that sexy bod of yours."

Without a second thought, Link pulled off his shirt, revealing his lean, scarred, and muscular body. Din grinned hungrily.

"Very nice. Now just wait till I call you."

Din walked in, spread around some cushions, spritzed some perfume in the air, and lounged on the cushions.

"Okay, come on in." She called.

Link stepped in, an eager grin on his face.

"Let's see you try to conquer this Gerudo warrior." Din said seductively.

"Oh, you know I will." Link replied.

Getting down on his knees, Link slowly pulled off Din's pants, revealing long slender legs that went up to the moon and a red thong. Link slowly trailed kisses up her right leg and up her stomach, being rewarded with moans and coos from Din all the while. Once he reached her top, he took it in his teeth and tugged it off, causing her large well-rounded breasts to explode out. Link buried his face in her heavenly valley of cleavage, his tongue eagerly licking her sweet flesh. Din pulled his face up to hers and engaged him in a passionate kiss while tugging off his pants, releasing his raging member. She then wrapped both arms around him as he pulled off her thong and his sword entered her pedestal.

An hour later, the two staggered out of the tent, sweating, panting, and limping slightly. Din had Link's hat on her head.

"That was good." Din panted.

"No, I was average, at best." Link gasped. "You were fantastic."

"Always the charmer." Din said, punching his arm. "Up for a little swim to cool off?"

"Even if you suggested we do it on the back of Ganon, I'd be up for it."

The two then spent a good amount of time splashing each other, kissing, groping, hugging, petting and all sorts of things in the warm waters of the oasis. Eventually, Link lay on the bank with Din resting back on his chest, the two watching the sun go down.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Din asked.

"It sure is." Link said, looking down at Din's wet hair covering her breasts.

"I was talking about the sunset, you perv!"

"I was! The colors remind me of you."

"Well, aren't you sweet."

The two kissed again and lay in silence for a bit.

"So what brings you back here after so long?" Din finally asked.

"I got word from Nayru," Link said, his face suddenly turning serious. "Apparently, she's sensed some kind of malevolent force that wants the Oracles."

"But I haven't felt anything." Din said, repositioning herself to look at Link.

"It probably isn't strong enough to be sensed by both of you." Link said. "But Nayru told me to find you and take you both to somewhere safe where you can figure out what to do."

Din lay back on Link to process what he had told her.

"Hmm…I remember fighting Onox, Veran, Twinrova and Ganon. Frankly, I could go the rest of my life without ever fighting an eldritch abomination again. But if we must, I suppose we must. Anyway, how's Nayru doing? I haven't seen her for a while now."

Link began to answer but Din held up her hand.

"Wait, scratch that, you probably know more than I want to know."

"Now, Din, you know I never kiss and tell."

"In fact, how do I know this isn't a plan to put your sword in our pedestals?"

"Din, give me some credit! You and Nayru are two of the most beautiful girls I've ever met, but we've been through a lot together! You're my friends, first and foremost! You know I'd never take advantage of you or do anything you didn't want me too!"

"Calm down, calm down, I'm just teasing." Din said. "You're far too heroic, chivalrous, and selfless to ever use anyone. Besides, your conscience would probably never let you hear the end of it." Din paused to look at the night sky.

"We'll get going first thing in the morning. In the meantime…" She rose from the water and seductively strode back to the tent.

"I'm going to need someone to keep me warm in this cold desert night." She purred. "Interested?"

"As if you need to ask." Link said, following her inside with his soldier ready for duty.


	2. Chapter 2

Two heavily bundled figures on horseback made their way up a snow-covered mountain. One looked over at his companion and smirked at how much more they were bundled up than him, to the point that it was hard to tell who it was under all the layers and how much the horse was straining to stay upright.

"Cold enough for ya?" Link cracked.

"Shut up!" Din snarled. "By the Goddesses, how can anyone stand this? Does Nayru want to freeze?"

"Relax, we're almost there." Link reassured her.

Sure enough, the two came up to a large house with warmly lit windows. They dismounted and Link knocked on the door. It was opened by a fair-skinned girl with long blue hair wearing a blue fur coat with white fur trim and blue gloves.

"Hello Nayru." Link said warmly.

"Link!" Nayru threw her arms around Link's neck and pulled him into the house in a passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She said when she broke off.

"I can tell." Link chuckled as he licked his lips. "And I brought…"

"Din!" Nayru said just as eagerly as she pulled Din into the house. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Before anymore greetings, I need to warm up." Din said quickly as she began removing her layers.

A large pile of coats, sweaters, scarves, gloves, and hats soon accumulated in the room until Din was back in her Gerudo outfit. Once free, she ran over to the fireplace.

"Oh, sweet warmth!" She moaned as rubbed herself all over, trying to warm herself up, her body damp with sweat from all her layers. Link watched intently.

"Getting an eyeful, Mr. Hero?" Nayru teased, elbowing Link.

"Perish the thought!" Link replied.

Nayru rolled her eyes and let her coat drop to the ground, revealing a skimpy blue outfit that only covered her torso but had a large slit in the middle that exposed her stomach, fishnet stockings and long blue gloves.

"And what are you thinking now?" She purred as she posed for him.

Before Link could say anything, Din sauntered up.

"Back off, sister, I saw him first." Din said playfully pushing Nayru.

"I know him as well as you do." Nayru replied playfully pushing back.

"Oh, really?" Din replied with an arched eyebrow.

"I know he likes putting his face in a girl's cleavage." Nayru giggled.

"And grabbing their butts." Din added.

"And watching them bathe."

"And lifting their skirts."

"And 'accidentally' cutting off their clothes when practicing with his sword."

"And letting them feel his boners when he hugs them."

"And he's slept with us so many times, he qualifies as our boy-toy."

"All right, I get it, I'm a giant man-whore." Link said.

"You certainly are." Din said cheekily.

"Only for you two." Link said embracing both scantily clad girls.

"Down boy, down." Din said as she and Nayru pushed him away. "Not until we say so."

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Din!" Nayru squealed.

"You too!" Din squealed.

The two embraced, their large ample chests pressed against each other. Link grinned at the sight.

"Enjoying the view, Mr. Voyeur?" Din asked without breaking the embrace.

"Hey, I'm a pervert, but I'm a chivalrous one." Link said, raising his hands in defense.

"Yeah, I suppose." Din said.

The two walked over to Link and he put his arms around them.

"Come, you two must be starving." Nayru said, leading them to the dining room. "I've made something you'll really love."

"And dessert?" Link asked slyly, his hands each massaging one of their breasts.

"Oh, I think you'll love that too." Nayru replied, she and Din each pinching Link's butt.

Later, after a hearty dinner, the three of them relaxed in the hot spring behind Nayru's house, Din and Nayru cuddled close to Link with his arms around both of them, enjoying the warmth of the spring.

"Oh, this is fantastic." Din sighed.

"The spring or me?" Link asked.

"The spring, you dolt. I've seen you in all kinds of action, and believe me, you're subpar in all those areas at best."

"Subpar? Was it subpar heroics that helped save Holodrum and Labrynna? And was it subpar actions that had you shrieking for more all last night?"

"Cool it, you two." Nayru said. "We need to talk about the force I've been sensing."

"Right now? While we're naked in a hot spring?" Link asked.

"What is it you've been sensing?" Din asked, ignoring Link.

"Well, I've been feeling some kind of dark presence hanging around me." Nayru explained. "I don't know if it's something or nothing at all, but I called for you just to be safe."

"Don't worry." Link said, kissing her forehead. "You're got me to protect you."

"Uh, you mean, we'll be protecting ourselves." Din said, poking him. "Hero or not, we're the Oracles, remember? That doesn't mean we need a big strong man to protect us and make us his own. We'll work on identifying this threat, which may or may not exist, while you sit back and help us blow off steam whenever we need it."

"So what you're saying is I'm only here to be your sex toy and keep you relaxed and happy?"

"Link, you're a famous hero, you've gone on several adventures, saved Hyrule several times, and you're good friends with us who let you bone us." Din said, her arms folded. "How would it look if we ignored our statuses and powers as Oracles, sat back to let you save us from the big bad monster and reward you with constant threeways?"

"Well, okay, when you put it like that, it does sound incredibly misogynistic." Link admitted.

"Ya think?" Din said sarcastically.

"But Din, both of you are my friends!" Link protested. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like having sex with the two of you, but I'd never take advantage of you or do anything you didn't want me to. I respect you both as women and Oracles! I don't feel entitled to either of you! I flirt and do all the other things because I know you like it too and because you both want me to do it too."

"So, you'd still protect us even if we told you not to lay a finger on us?"

"Yes!"

"Now, Din," Nayru said. "You know Link is a good man and a man of his word. He's never wronged us and he's always apologized if he did so accidentally. If he says he'd help us without any kind of compensation, we should believe him."

"Thank you!" Link said.

"Therefore, in order to prove himself, he'll spend tonight on the couch while we share the big-enough-for-three bed." Nayru smiled.

"Sounds good." Din smiled as Link's jaw dropped.

The two girls got out of the hot spring and walked back inside, teasing Link with parting views of their wet naked bodies.

Link made several strangled noises before stopping himself.

"No, no, down boy. They said no, they're not doing it tonight, so respect their wishes and sleep on the couch. I sure hope they make up for this tomorrow…no! No! Bad! They don't owe you anything! Quit thinking your dick is all that matters!"

As Link fought with himself, two unseen forces watched over the house.

"The little Oracle whores certainly are comfortable with themselves, aren't they?" One said with a male voice.

"Not hard to imagine, with that man-whore of a hero they have with them." The second replied with a female voice.

"When do we attack?" The first asked.

"Soon." The second said. "We just need a little more time to regain some more power. Then, we'll make those three brats pay for what they did to u


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, the two Oracles tiptoed towards the couch where Link was sleeping. Giggling, the girls bent over and began kissing Link's face until he woke up.

"Good morning." Nayru said

"Two beautiful girls kissing me? That's the only way to wake up." Link smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" Din asked. "Lonely, I bet."

"I sure was." Link said.

"Too bad." Din teased. "We snuggled together all night."

"I wore this little nightie." Nayru said, twirling in a light blue nightie.

"And I was naked." Din said, proudly showing off her lithe, nubile dancer form

"All right, that's it! Come here, you two!"

Link grabbed both girls and pulled them both down onto him, the two giggling, shrieking and squealing.

"Who's first?" Link asked in a throaty voice.

"Me! I haven't touched you in ages!" Nayru said eagerly.

"Well then, hop on!"

Nayru pushed Din off and fervently kissed Link, trying to get his pants off at the same time. Link was surprised at Nayru's assertiveness; Din was usually the aggressive one. Nayru was more submissive and calmer than Din.

"You must've really missed me." Link managed to say.

Nayru didn't reply. She just furiously rode Link, milking him for all he was worth.

When she was finished, she and Din snuggled up with Link.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Link asked.

"Well, start investigating the evil presence." Din said.

"Yeah, you're right. Or…"

With that, Link rolled on top of Din.

"Goddesses, you're insatiable." Din said.

"Hey, you two are the goddesses here." Link said as he began motorboating Din's breasts.

Several hours later, dressed in their outfits from the adventures in Holodrum and Labrynna, the two Oracles were meditating in the den, Nayru with the Harp of Ages and Din with the Rod of Seasons.

"Feel anything?" Din asked.

"No." Nayru said. "Whatever it was, it must be hiding now."

"Must be." Din said. "But I swear that they felt so familiar…"

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"Well, I'm going to unwind." Nayru said, getting up. "Some singing should help me clear my head."

"Be careful." Din warned teasingly. "I haven't seen the horndog for a while now and you know how he gets when his girls are busy."

"Oh, I can handle him." Nayru laughed. "Don't worry about me."

Nayru walked upstairs and into the bedroom. She sat down by the large window that looked out towards the mountains. Watching them, Nayru began to sing about the friends she made, the dangers she'd faced and the heroes that fought the King of Evil, strumming the Harp of Ages as she did. Her sweet voice resonated throughout the house until a pair of green clad arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I really missed that beautiful voice." Link whispered.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Link," Nayru said. "Can't you go even the slightest amount of time without cozying up to one of us?"

"Hey, we're stuck in a cabin on a snowy mountain in the middle of nowhere." Link said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I could name a number of things…"

Before Nayru could start, Link began nibbling on her neck. Nayru gasped, blushed, and began moaning.

"You're still weak at the neck, I see." Link grinned.

"That's what I hate about you…" Nayru breathed. "You know all our weak spots…"

"Call it a talent." Link said. "So, are you busy right now?"

"Really, Link? Sex? Is that all you think about?"

"Hey, you two at least are looking out for whatever threat it is you've been sensing. All I can do is stare out the windows and at you two all day."

"You need a hobby."

"I do. It's perfecting my skills to better satisfy you two. That, and fighting evil."

"Try a hobby that doesn't involve seeing us naked or killing evil things."

"But those are the two things that make life worth living! Oh, and I'm still waiting for an answer for if you're busy."

Nayru rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine. But let's hear you beg a little."

Link dropped to his knees.

"Oh, please, Lady Nayru, won't grant this poor mortal the honor and privilege of knowing your heavenly body?"

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

Nayru got up and led Link to her bedroom, where the bed was indeed big enough for three. Link eagerly removed his shirt as Nayru set aside the Harp of Ages. Nayru unfastened her dress, let it fall to the ground, and lay upon the bed. Link took a moment to admire her: blue bra and panties, blue stockings held up by a blue garter belt around her abdomen, her long blue hair splayed around her head, her blue eyes sparkling and wanting…he loved the differences between her and Din. Din was fiery and oozed raw sex appeal, a lady who knew how to use her body and would fight for dominance against her partner. Nayru was a more quiet beauty and gave off an aura of pure innocence. Link got on top of her and softly kissed her. Nayru moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Link, rubbing her hands up and down his back. Link rolled over so that she was on top and began fumbling with clasp of her bra.

"One would think you'd be an expert with these by now." Nayru teased.

"Not my fault you two get bras that require a locksmith." Link mumbled.

Link finally undid her bra and began sucking on sweet, succulent breasts as his hands went down to start squeezing her bum. It was much more squeezable than Din's, due to being toned from years of dancing, but that and the treatment from Link's mouth made Nayru utter a series of squeaks, moans, and gasps. Link mentally grinned. Being a singer, Nayru was quite vocal during coitus.

This went on for a little while until Link could tell that Nayru was ready. Sliding off his pants and Nayru's panties, he entered her and began thrusting. Nayru give a pleasured scream and arced her back, grabbing his shoulders. Link grabbed Nayru's sides, thrusting as best as he could, eager to please. The two got closer and closer to the edge when Din suddenly burst into the room.

"Nayru, you need to see this. Now."

Nayru got off of Link and threw her dress back on.

"But I was just about to-!" Link protested.

"This is far more important than you busting a nut." Din said as she and Nayru rushed to the den.

"What did you find?" Nayru asked.

"Look and see." Din said, gesturing to a ball of light she'd summoned during her meditations.

Inside the ball, two black swirling shapes rose up from two lit jars, and switched between humanoid forms and those of a dragon and a spider.

"Are those…?" Nayru whispered fearfully.

Din nodded grimly.

"Should we tell Link?"

"Yes. But right now, we should pack our things and go. If they're here, we can't run the risk of sitting in the open for them."

"How powerful do you think they are?"

"Not very, if they've been able to keep under our sight for this long. But if we're sensing them now, they should be growing stronger."

"Shouldn't we fight them?"

"I'd normally say yes, but we have no idea where they are in this location at the moment. If we move, they'll spend more of their power tracking us down and chasing us. They'll get sloppier and give themselves away. We should be able to face them then."

Outside the house, the two presences listened in on every word the Oracles said.

"They've spotted us!" The male said. "We should attack now!"

"No!" The female hissed. "We're still not powerful enough!"

"But you heard what they said! If we don't attack now, we'll have to expend more energy to track and follow them!"

"Relax. They can't run forever and besides, the Oracles greatly overestimate the amount of power we'll need to follow them. So we'll follow them for a little while, lie low, let them let their guard down, and then we'll strike!"

The female presence then began chuckling malevolently, taking the shaped of a woman with a scythe-like headdress.

"Have fun with your pet hero, Oracles." She sneered. "Your punishment will be one for the ages!"


End file.
